Formulario 1040
by sparklinghaledecullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Porque cuando eres inmortal, la única certeza son los impuestos... Mientras Carlisle hace trabajo de oficina, tiene un tierno momento con su nieta. Situado siete meses después de Amanecer. Canon. REGALO DE ANIVERSARIO PARA FFAD.


Todo lo mío (?) es para **Lizjoo** porque es **MI TODO** y la amo densamente & porque soy de ella para todo lo que guste & desee

_Twilight no me pertenece, y la historia tampoco, es de __**giselle-lx**__. Solo me adjudico la traducción._

_Muchísimas gracias a __**EleGl**__ por betearlo._

_Bueno, es el regalo de aniversario para FFAD, muchas gracias chicas, por haberme dejado unirme a su gran familia_

* * *

**Formulario 1040**

Era de nuevo esa época del año. Era una hermosa tarde de jueves y el sol entraba por las ventanas de mi oficina. Bajo circunstancias normales, hubiera pasado el día en el bosque detrás de la casa, pero uno de los cirujanos estaba de vacaciones y no había habido manera de que tomara el día libre en el hospital. Además, me daba tiempo para terminar esta otra cosa: había pequeños montones de papeles esparcidos en mi escritorio frente a mí. Mi W-2(1), los estados balance de cada una de nuestras cuentas corrientes, los estados de cerca de una docena de tarjetas de crédito, y, por supuesto, la Forma 1040 del Servicio de Rentas Internas.

Tenía que admitirlo, siempre estaba a la espera por este ritual anual: encerrarme durante unas horas en mi oficina y darle cierre a otro año en la vida de mi familia. Había muchas cosas que arreglar este año: aunque con el reciente acta de matrimonio de Edward se emancipaba ante los ojos de la IRS**(2)**, ahora estaba notificando a Reneesme como familiar dependiente. Luego estaba la deducción de intereses hipotecarios añadidos a la nueva casa en Hanover, que habíamos decidimos alquilar mientras Reneesme estaba creciendo. Por no mencionar la cantidad de rentabilidad que siempre teníamos que registrar. Era maravillosamente mundano. Me hacía sentir humano.

Como sea, tan humano como podía sentirme almacenando la totalidad de los códigos tributarios de todo Estados Unidos.

CULLEN, escribí en la parte superior del formulario, CARLISLE IV. El IV era una necesidad—aunque nuestro regreso cada año era perfecto y no daba razones para levantar sospechas, de alguna manera tenía que evitar que la IRS se diera cuenta de que había presentado mi declaración cada abril durante los últimos noventa y tres años, desde que el impuesto sobre la renta había sido implantado. Así que había creado cuatro Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle Cullen, Jr., hasta donde la IRS sabía, tenía setenta y cuatro, estaba felizmente retirado, y recibía sus cheques de la seguridad social en la casa en la que vivía con su hijo y su nieto. Carlisle Cullen III estaba tomando un largo año sabático del trabajo, así que no tenía ningún ingreso a excepción del que le daba su cartera de acciones que había hecho un increíble trabajo ganando en el mercado (gracias a Alice). Y entre las pilas de papeles falsificados impecablemente conservados en mi archivador, estaba el certificado de defunción de Carlisle Cullen, Sr., que según mi diagnóstico y firma, había sucumbido a la insuficiencia renal a la muy madura edad de noventa y siete años. Me había imaginado desde un principio que si establecía que los hombres Cullen vivían hasta una edad avanzada, tendría menos problemas con el papeleo al paso de los años.

La inmortalidad se estaba volviendo más y más complicada con cada década que pasaba. Antes de que las cosas electrónicas tuvieran tanto auge, casi no había registros aparte del de la iglesia del pueblo. Vivías a las afueras de la ciudad, pretendías ser ateo, y nadie se molestaba si tu nombre estaba o no en el registro. Después con las cosas electrónicas fue un poco más difícil—las escuelas médicas a las que había asistido en Francia ciertamente tenían registros decentes, pero aún así era difícil seguirle la pista a un estudiante una vez que se iba, y todo lo que había necesitado había sido mi diploma que probaba que era un médico titulado. En el Nuevo Mundo, por lo que más había tenido que preocuparme hasta 1970 era simplemente asegurarme que el año en mi diploma de La Escuela de Medicina de Harvard no estuviera muy atrasado— inscribir a Edward dos veces con mi nombre había ayudado a la farsa. Pero ahora con las computadoras significaba que cada documento tenía que estar perfecto, o alguien inevitablemente lo notaría. Los padres humanos guardaban los boletines de calificaciones de sus hijos por nostalgia. Yo las conservaba para asegurarme de que ningún profesor de alguna otra parte del país que alguna vez hubiera dado clase a un Cullen se hubiera mudado, solo para encontrarse al mismo chico de diecisiete años de edad tomando clases veinte años más tarde. La mayoría de las memorias humanas no eran así de buenas, pero mis hijos eran más memorables que la mayoría. Por no hablar sobre los archivos de las escuelas ahora—pedían certificado de nacimiento y cartilla de vacunación, y guardaban los números de la seguridad social de cada uno de sus alumnos en el interminable archivo.

Estaba empezando a creer que mi amplia capacidad cerebral existía con el único propósito de lidiar con todo ese desastre.

Me incliné sobre el papel y acababa de empezar a llenar nuestra dirección cuando sentí una mano en mi cuello y escuché en mi mente, _abuelito._

La palabra pareció calentar mi interior. Había sido la mejor parte del año y aún no me acostumbraba a ello. Aunque no tenía que ser capaz de leer la mente de Edward para saber con seguridad que él nunca había pensado en mí más como su padre, siempre me había llamado solo por mi nombre. Así que solo a través de su hija había obtenido, finalmente, el nombre que no me había dado cuenta que había anhelado tanto tiempo. Era hermoso escucharlo, despertaba una alegría tan profunda que era casi dolorosa.

"Renesmee." Me volteé un poco en mi silla para observar a mi nieta. Ya casi había olvidado que ella y Esme no habían salido con los demás; se habían quedado y habían ido a la tienda de comestibles. Nuestra familia siempre se había asegurado de que nos vieran semi-regularmente, y ahora que Renesmee estaba viviendo con nosotros teníamos una pequeña razón para salir. Renesmee había, después de mucho rogarle, decidido que comer comida humana de vez en cuando era probablemente una buena idea. Aparte de que ella sabía que nos ayudaba al resto de nosotros a mantener nuestra farsa si las demás personas veían a nuestros hijos comiendo helado y dulces, como sus hijos. No se interesaba mucho en nada más que en los dulces, pero como había sacado los dientes perfectos de Edward, no estaba muy preocupado.

_La abuela __me dijo que no debía molestarte._

"Tú siempre eres bienvenida a estar conmigo." Palmeé mi rodilla, y ella se deslizó a mi regazo. Estaba casi imperceptiblemente más pesada que esta mañana, cuando nos habíamos sentado a leer _The New York Times_juntos en la sala. Tal vez fuera una fracción de una onza, pero yo lo notaba. Aún seguía creciendo de manera rápida—más lentamente que antes, más humanamente, pero sin embargo, rápido. Eso me ponía profundamente triste. Tener una niña en la casa—una que creciera y que estuviera viva—era maravilloso, algo que nunca creí que experimentaría. Unos pocos y cortos años—un parpadeo—y ella sería como el resto de nosotros. Parecía que había sido solo hacía algunas horas cuando la cargué y era una pequeñita. Incluso entonces, ella tuvo que lidiar con tener que ser cargada después de haber aprendido a caminar; ella sabía que eso la hacía parecer más normal, y más importante, ella sabía cuánto amábamos cargarla.

Y yo aún amaba hacerlo. Puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura; ella estaba bastante caliente. Renesmee se retorció un poco para mirar más de cerca lo que estaba haciendo. _¿Qué es esto?_preguntó, mirando al escritorio, su ágil mente no tardó en hacer un inventario de los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa de trabajo.

"Estoy presentando nuestros impuestos", expliqué. "Todos estos documentos son sobre nuestras finanzas del último año".

Levantó el documento más cercano, mi forma W-2 del hospital, y la estudió cuidadosamente. _¿Esto es lo que haces?_

"Sí", respondí. "Son mis ingresos del hospital del último año".

_No es mucho._

Reí en voz alta. Yo era el cirujano mejor pagado dentro del personal médico del Hospital de Forks, el segundo en ingresos solo detrás del Director General del Hospital. "Es suficiente", dije, haciéndole cosquillas, a lo que ella hizo una mueca y rió. "Muy pocas personas en los Estados Unidos tienen salarios así de altos." Solo en esta familia podrían doscientos mil dólares, posiblemente, parecer poco.

Miró fijamente el formulario delante de mí sobre la mesa, y casi podía ver su mente comparándola con mi W-2. _¿Puedo tratar?_

Le extendí la pluma, y ella escribió pulcramente todas las cifras de mi estado de ingresos. Me tomó solo un instante verificar que había completado el formulario a la perfección. Reí entre dientes.

_¿Por qué estás riendo?_Se veía consternada. _¿Lo hice mal?_

"No, está perfecta", respondí. Ella continuó frunciéndome el ceño —no le había dado la respuesta a lo que había preguntado. "Estoy riéndome porque nunca nadie creerá que me has ayudado a hacer mis impuestos".

Seis era nuestra pretensión actual de la edad de Reneesme. Por supuesto que su edad física era mucho menor—siete meses—y su intelecto estaba mucho más allá de esa edad, lo que significaba que se aburría con facilidad con sus compañeros. Cuando dejara de crecer, probablemente podríamos enviarla a la preparatoria como habíamos hecho con los otros, pero hasta entonces, era muy arriesgado. Quizás empezara el jardín de niños y llegara a la pubertad en cuestión de meses. Así que le dijimos a todo el mundo que ella estaba siendo educada en casa, lo que de hecho consistía mayormente en Renesmee leyendo cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos. Y hacer mis impuestos, aparentemente. Bueno, era una buena práctica de matemáticas, si no es que algo más.

"¿Te gustaría ayudarme con el Schedule D **(3)**? Es mucho más difícil". Tiré de la segunda hoja hacia adelante junto con los estados de las cuentas corrientes que estaban a nombre de Carlisle IV. Ella los miró por un momento, y luego regresó su mirada a mí.

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

"¿Por qué pago mis impuestos?"

Asintió.

"Varias razones". La miré mientras ella me observaba fijamente. Era al mismo tiempo reconfortante y desconcertante mirar sus ojos color marrón oscuro—estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los ojos color oro de los demás miembros de mi familia. "Me hace sentir humano, y eso es agradable".

_Pero no lo eres. Ninguno de nosotros lo es._

"No, eso es verdad". Hice una pausa. "Aunque el dinero va a otras personas. Y paga por las cosas que todos nosotros usamos. Como las escuelas y los caminos. Y ayuda a las personas que no se pueden permitir ir al médico, lo que es muy importante".

Renesmee frunció el ceño. Estaba siendo pedante, y ella no estaba avergonzada por dejar que su enojo fluyera por mi mente. Ella sabía que estaba escondiendo algo.

"Los Volturi vendrían si somos descubiertos", agregué calmadamente. "Pagar impuestos nos mantiene en un perfil bajo".

Con eso, Renesmee quitó abruptamente su mano de mi cuerpo como si este tuviera fuego. Ella le tenía miedo a los Volturi, y no queríamos que se preocupara por eso. Edward había acudido a mí una semana o algo así después de que los vampiros italianos hubieran dejado nuestra casa y me dijo que su hija estaba teniendo horribles pesadillas. Bella no estaba al tanto, ya que Renesmee no le había contado a su madre, pero Edward las había visto en los pensamientos de su hija y estaba preocupado. Lo insté a que le dijera a Bella de una vez. Lejos del drama que ambos esperábamos, Bella se había portado de una manera muy serena respecto a todo el asunto. "Es una niña, ella saldrá de esto", dijo ella. Renesmee durmió por el siguiente mes en la cama de Edward y Bella, con al menos uno, y, usualmente, los dos a su lado—de esa manera, ambos eran capaces de monitorear sus sueños. Más adelante, los tres se mudaron de regreso a la casa principal por un periodo, porque Bella y Edward sentían que su hija encontraría la presencia de ocho adultos relajante, y lo consiguieron. Y, fieles a la predicción de Bella, las pesadillas se habían detenido en el periodo de dos meses. Pero eso para nada significaba que los temores de Renesmee hubieran desaparecido, como me lo estaba recordando ahora.

"Si alguna vez regresan, todos te protegeremos, lo sabes", dije.

"No estoy preocupada por mí", respondió, sorprendiéndome. Renesmee raramente hablaba en voz alta, y supe que estaba haciéndolo solo para evitar tener tocarme, de esa manera yo no veía lo que estaba pensando. Ella había visto a Irina ser destruida por los Volturi— ¿a cuál de nosotros estaba imaginándose siendo desmembrado? Mirándola mientras ella se negaba a encontrarse con mis ojos, tuve la inquietante sensación de que era yo.

"Eres como tu madre", dije pausadamente, frotando su hombro con una mano. "Más preocupada por el bienestar de quienes la rodean que por el suyo".

Agitó su cabeza, sus rizos rojizos rozando mi barbilla y mi cuello. "Soy como _tú__,_abuelo". Su mano se colocó de nuevo en la piel descubierta de mi brazo, y vi uno de sus recuerdos. La visión era a campo abierto, donde ella estaba acostada entre los brazos de su madre, estaba yo, de pie frente a las dos docenas de vampiros reunidos con nosotros. Yo, hablándole a Aro, tratando de convencerlo de que no había habido ninguna irregularidad. Y el miedo de Renesmee, no sido expresado a ninguno de nosotros en el momento, ahora inundaba mis pensamientos e hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Ella había estado aterrorizada-pero no porque los Volturi quizás la mataran, aunque la posibilidad era bastante real. No, lo que la tenía tan profundamente asustada, era por _mi _disposición a sufrir en su lugar.

Pasé una mano a través de su suave cabello mientras el recuerdo terminaba y el desgarrador terror salía de mi cuerpo. "Gracias por mostrarme eso", susurré. "Ahora lo entiendo mejor".

_No quiero que nunca te vayas,_pensó Renesmee intensamente, apoyándose en mi pecho.

"Ciertamente irme no está dentro de mis planes", respondí, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de ella con más fuerza. Se sentó y se quedó quieta por un largo rato, casi tanto como sus padres eran capaces de hacerlo. Era lo suficiente vampiro para hacerla inhumana en ese aspecto. Me deleitaba la sensación de su peso sobre mi pecho. ¿Con qué rapidez llegaría el día en que no quisiese sentarse en nuestros regazos?

_Pero lo harás,_llegó el pensamiento de Renesmee, interrumpiendo los míos.

Fruncí el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

_Lo harás. Si tienes que hacerlo. Como con Aro. Para protegernos._

Me quedé en silencio. Aunque sabía que no debía caer en la trampa que era asumir que Renesmee era como una niña normal, aun así algunas veces se las arreglaba para dejarme de una pieza con su desconcertante percepción. La mayoría de los niños se hubieran quedado perfectamente satisfechos con mi declaración, pero ella inmediatamente había notado que no le había dado una respuesta absoluta. La miré a los ojos, y pude ver la ansiedad e incertidumbre detrás de su mirada. Quería desesperadamente aliviar sus miedos, pero no quería insultar su inteligencia.

"Son mi familia ", respondí finalmente, acariciando su mejilla. La familia que nunca había sabido que estaba buscando, la familia que se había materializado a mi alrededor rápidamente después de aquel día en el que sucumbí ante mi propia soledad y la súplica de Elizabeth Masen. No había esperado nada más que una diminuta oportunidad de tener un compañero—y había terminado con seis hijos y una esposa. "Haría cualquier cosa que pudiera por ti".

Eso hizo que los pensamientos de Renesmee se pusieran a girar, volviéndolos borrosos mientras se recargaba contra mí, pero capté algunas palabras: _noble, bueno, desinteresado._

"No soy perfecto, Ness", murmuré, pasando mi mano por su cabello. En mi mente destellaron recuerdos, primero Emmett, después Rosalie, después Esme y finalmente Edward, retorciéndose de dolor mientras mi veneno corría por sus venas. Cuatro. Cuatro a los que había condenado a esta vida, cinco si contabas a Bella. Aunque nunca podría haber dejado a la dulce niña que estaba sentada en mi regazo sin su mamá. Pero, obviamente, debí haberme empeñado en prevenir que esta pequeñita naciera. Me encogí de hombros, apretando mi agarre a Renesmee, como si mi recuerdo de lo que pude haber hecho pudiera hacerla desaparecer.

"Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto", repetí en voz baja.

_No has matado,_respondió firmemente. _En los trescientos treinta y cuatro años._Y aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a poner su pensamiento en palabras, la bien parecida cara de Edward nadó en su mente por un momento. Entendí el mensaje. Cuando el momento había llegado—demasiado rápido, solo unos pocos meses después de que había nacido había preguntado sobre el pasado de su familia, sus padres habían decidido sabiamente no esconderle nada. Edward la había tomado entre sus brazos y habían desaparecido juntos en mi oficina, donde él le había mostrado las pinturas que yo había recolectado, y le contó las historias que representaban. Vi como sus ojos volaban rápidamente a la pared, enfocándose en una pieza en particular: El Gris**(4)**, el revoltijo cubista que había comprado en 1929 porque describía lo confuso que me sentía sin Edward. Era un cuadro de un pianista, si se le puede llamar así a una representación abstracta de teclas y partes humanas. Cuando lo había visto en la galería en Milwaukee, casi me había retorcido de dolor en el suelo. Esme insistió en que lo compráramos, así que ahora era parte de mi colección y de mi historia. Renesmee sabía perfectamente bien dónde había estado su padre cuando yo había comprado esa pintura, y exactamente en que había estado metido.

"No pienses en eso", susurré, acariciando su cabello. "Ni siquiera por un instante. Tu padre es un buen hombre".

_Lo sé._Un torrente de imágenes desordenadas vino a continuación, —Edward, balanceándola por encima de su cabeza mientras ella reía; corriendo detrás de ella mientras jugaban a atrapar; sus manos junto a las de ellas en el piano de cola mientras le enseñaba los fundamentos de como tocar; su voz mientras la mecía y cantaba la nana que había compuesto solo para ella. Entonces, rápidamente, las imágenes cambiaron a unas sobre mí—yo meciéndola, mis manos sobre ella mientras medía su crecimiento de bebé, mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras le leía _La Eneida _en latín. Su amor y adoración para con los dos irradiándose dentro de mí.

_Tú también eres un buen hombre, __abuelo__._

Se me cortó la respiración en la garganta. "Gracias, Renesmee", me las arreglé para decir, suprimiendo la oleada de emociones que amenazaban con apoderarse de mis sentidos. Era bueno que Edward no estuviera aquí. Odiaba cuando me ponía "sentimental", como él lo llamaba.

Como respuesta a mi pensamiento, escuché cómo se abría la puerta principal. Un coro de voces invadió la casa, todas hablando a la vez.

"Sí, bueno, hubiera atrapado a ese puma en medio segundo si tú no hubieras estado cazando ese maldito ciervo y lo hubieras mandado en mi dirección", escuché a Emmett alardear.

"Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, fue Bella", respondió Edward calmadamente. "Y ciervo o no ciervo, aún así te las arreglaste para hacer todo un desastre con ese puma."

"Cierto, bueno, yo _cazo__._No lo considero una ocasión para una cena elegante. "

"Honestamente, Emmett", interrumpió Alice. "Un oso casi te mata _una vez _en tu vida y tú gastas el resto de la eternidad tratando de despedazar en pequeñas partes cada animal con el que te encuentras".

La risa de Edward resonó por los pasillos. Renesmee levantó la mirada hacia mí, maravillada.

"Deberías ir a ver a tus padres", le susurré, justo cuando escuchaba a Bella preguntar, "¿Dónde está Renesmee?"

"Arriba, con Carlisle", respondió Edward ausentemente, habiendo escuchado o mi voz o mis pensamientos. "Está bajando".

Renesmee saltó de mi regazo y salió corriendo hacia la escalera. Oí su risilla y la rápida ráfaga de aire que me decía que había bajado las escaleras con su habitual manera—lanzándose de cabeza por el rellano del segundo piso. Hice una mueca. Lo reflejos de Edward y Bella eran perfectos, eso era seguro, pero los de su hija no. Algún día algo iba a salir mal. Gracias al cielo, había dos médicos en esta casa.

"Hola, mi muñeca", escuché a Edward decir. "¿Tuviste un día divertido?"

No hubo ningún sonido como respuesta; él obviamente la había atrapado y aún la tenía entre sus brazos.

"Bueno, eso parece divertido", comentó Edward después de un momento.

"¿Qué diablos hace Carlisle allá arriba, todo recluido en su oficina?" esta vez era Alice. "Esme dice que ha estado ahí toda la tarde."

Alice debía estar al otro lado de la habitación, porque escuché que Renesmee contestaba en voz alta. "Está haciendo…" se quedó en silencio por un momento, confundiéndome. Ella probablemente podía recordar cada uno de los nombres de las formas que estaban en mi escritorio—ella no podría haber olvidado lo que yo estaba haciendo, ¿o sí?

"Está cuidando de todos", finalmente respondió.

Sonreí. Deja a Renesmee reducir toda nuestra conversación a su esencia en cinco palabras. Era una niña brillante. Salí al rellano y contemplé la escena mientras bajaba las escaleras. Alice y Jasper sentados abrazados en el sofá, acababan de poner una película de Fred Aistair. Emmett estaba montando nuestro tablero de ajedrez gigante en la mesa del comedor, mientras le narraba su caza a Rosalie, quien parecía aburrida. Podía escuchar la risa de Bella desde la cocina, donde Jake acababa de terminar de contar un chiste. En cuanto mis pies pisaron la primera planta, capté los primeros compases de la Berceuse de Fauré**(5)**, la pieza de cuatro partes que Edward había estado enseñando a Renesmee las últimas semanas.

"¿Carlisle?" la voz de Esme era bastante calmada mientras llegaba a mi lado.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Estás bien? Te ves—impresionado".

Impresionado. Supuse que eso era verdad. Había pasado un cuarto de milenio solo, creyendo que yo estaba mal; seguro de que nunca encontraría compañía. Y ahora entrar en mi sala llena de personas que compartían mi visión, quienes se amaban, y a los que amaba; hijos, hijas, una nieta—no era nada menos que un milagro. Capté la mirada de Edward mientras este me observaba desde el piano, donde estaba mirando las manos cada vez más seguras de su hija. Sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza hacia el atril, que estaba vacío. _Se la sabe de memoria,_gesticuló orgullosamente, y le sonreí en respuesta.

"¿La verdad?" dije en voz baja, quitando mi mirada de ellos "Me siento bendecido". Si es que alguien que está eternamente maldito pudiera estar bendecido, a cualquier nivel.

"¿Bendecido?" Esme me dedicó una sonrisa de curiosidad. "¿De _qué _estabas hablando con Renesmee?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Oh, nosotros solo estábamos… cuidando de todos". Le guiñé un ojo, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Vamos. Vamos a ver el juego de ajedrez que se juega por aquí".

Esme sonrió, y juntos, mi esposa y yo, fuimos a reunirnos con nuestros hijos.

* * *

(1)La hoja que dice cuánto le diste de impuesto al gobierno.

(2)Servicios sobre Impuestos Internos

(3)Donde se reporta todo lo de tus impuestos y la rentabilidad

(4)Un pintor

Con cariño,

sparklinghaledecullen


End file.
